Pandora's Box
by LaviniaBlackthorn
Summary: Alfred's Father is always away traveling, ever since his Mom passed. His Father sends him a box from Greece. Not knowing the danger Alfred opens it, unleashing the sins inside. But is there more to Alfred then meets eye? Written with Yami Roy mpreg SinxUS


This story was written by both Yami Roy and I.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Hetalia

**Warnngis**: Lot's of slash and Mpreg

SinsxUS

Pandora.

* * *

><p>Pandora was the first woman to be hand made by the Gods of Mount Olympus, each one bestowing a seductive gift upon her. With hair like spun silk, eyes like sparkling gems, and skin as smooth as marble she could bring any man to his knees. She dressed in silver and walked amongst mortal men. A wonder of beauty and grace and in her hands she always carried a box. Never to be opened for she was only the guardian of this box. However even the strongest of wills can be swayed by temptation.<p>

Upon opening the box Pandora unleashed the terrible sins trapped inside, dooming mankind to wicked ways and dangerous games. Each sin brought with them the means to bring all of mankind to their knees; plagues, disaster, and sin seized their lands. No mercy was to be found for anyone not the innocent nor the guilty.

Pandora gave a soft sob as she herd the terror the sins wrought upon on the land and its people, she did not mean to cause this, it had been an accident. One that she had every intention of fixing. Placing her hands on her ever growing belly Pandora began to sing, for her child, her sun, her only hope. She willed all of her power, her own light and life into the child, and as the child within her grew she also began to fade. This child was the only hope that anyone would have. She only prayed there was enough time to birth it.

'Please guide and protect him.' She prayed to the God's that made her.

Reaching down, she began to arrange her silks into bedding, preparing for the birth. Even as the Earth began to shake she held strong for her baby. Days passed and life barley managed to scrape by.

Screams of agony signaled the beginnings of birth. Pandora lay in the bedding praying her baby live and save all who suffered under her mistake. Bleeding heavily; she forced herself through the agony of giving birth. Pain beyond anything she could imagine, ripped through her very being, tore through her without mercy. She could feel her child twisting and turning within her, eager for the world beyond. Giving a mighty push, she bore down, a symphony of screams, smearing of blood, and a tiny body slipping free of its mother. A boy with hair as golden as the sun cried a song of tears and bells as a greeting to his new world.

With tears streaming down her pallid cheeks Pandora smiled and picked up the child with the last of her strength holding him close to herself and pouring every last bit of her love and hope into the child.

"My dear beloved Hope...only you have the power to save us all...Forgive me...for leaving you..." Pandora bestowed a kiss upon the babe's brow with her very last breath. The baby wailed with the passing of his mother not fully understanding but knowing that she was lost to him forever. Llithyia gazed down at the small child, wishing she had been able to do more for the mother, whisking herself to the mortal realm she staked her claim of the boy. As the goddess of childbirth she would see to it that the child went to either the goddess Demeter or the mighty Hera. They would know what was to be done. Picking the babe up and cradling him tenderly in her arms she returned to Mount Olympus, away from the carnage below.

It would be many years before the child returned to the realm of man, fully grown and beautiful to the core. He would venture to his motherland and one by one find each and every sin. However it was with a heavy heart, for he could not bear to harm another and so with a heart so heavy he sealed away each sin within his mother's box. It broke his heart to take away the freedom of another, after all who was he to decide what could and could not be free?

He wanted nothing more than to allow the sins their freedom but he knew that should he release them they would only bring pain and suffering to all around. Placing the box in the hidden cave of his mother, the young man wept, his soul weighed heavily with his burden. With a final look at the cave and a mournful heart he sealed it away in the hopes no mortal shall open the box. He would guard the land himself, or so he thought. With the fall of mighty Greece, the Gods fled to their mountain, taking with them their myths and legends. By the time Hera came to retrieve the child, it was too late. Battle had seized the land and with it lay slain was their young Hope. With a broken heart Hera fled, his loss a great sorrow to all.

Although in his passing he would share one more purpose. Their world was falling apart and so it was decided; they would seal themselves away. Hades retrieved the young soul from the underworld and together Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon sealed the key to their world within the man's very soul. His soul was given to the Fates and they vanished, taking with them the Hope of Ancient Greece.

Alfred yawned widely and stretched getting out of bed to answer the door. It was the first day of summer vacation and he had spent almost half of it sleeping away. Shuffling down the stairs he made his way to the front door and opened it not bothering to check who it was because of his groggy state. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the slack-jawed man on his doorstep with confusion. Huh, and here he thought he was the only one who could turn that particular shade of red.

"P-package...sign...ngh..." The man sputtered, a deep flush covering his face as his green eyes widened and roamed Alfred's body. Alfred's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked down at himself only to realize that he was in nothing but a very large very loose t-shirt that showed a very large amount of his soft skin. Alfred flushed brightly and slammed the door shut.

"Don't look, don't look!" Alfred squealed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! You're very pretty! I mean no! I mean wait! Um, package! Please sign!" The man pleaded embarrassed with his own inadequacies upon being exposed to such a beautiful person. Alfred looked around him desperately before spotting his mother's white overcoat lined with fake black fur. His father had not had the heart to get rid of it in her passing. Throwing it on he opened the door to the still blushing man. Giving a shy smile Alfred took the offed clip board and signed his name and thanked him for the package, well that was one way to start the day.

Opening the package was another matter entirely, why was it that even though the package said easy open he still needed a butcher knife? Inside was a letter from his Father, all the way in Greece. Scanning the letter Alfred found the usual; Greece is beautiful blah blah blah, wish you were here, more bullshit, I'm sorry I can't come home this summer, same old same old. Alfred sighed; ever since his mother died his father made it his personal mission to never return home.

Looking back into the box and moving aside the newspaper Alfred was startled to find a beautiful box. It was the size of a music box and made of wood. With the utmost care Alfred lifted it up and held it in front of his face. There were carvings on the side, they were faded and hard to make out. A feeling of Déjà vu washed over him but he quickly brushed it away.

Carefully, Alfred placed his hand on the top and began to lift the lid. A sudden unease began in the pit of his stomach, but it was too late to close the box back up. The lid flew open rather forcefully from his hands and a black fog permeated the room. An awful stench hit his nose hard and his eyes watered he staggered back and slowly lost consciousness ending up sprawled upon the floor. He did not see as seven dark masses crawled from the box and stood one by one.

The first was a tall man with silver hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes filled with rage and hate. The second a beautiful young man with a wide smile, brown hair, and eyes sealed shut. The third was a flaxen haired man with handsome features, green eyes, and rather unfortunate eyebrows. The fourth was an undoubtedly handsome man with golden waves of hair, lovely blue eyes, and a seductively charming face. The fifth out was a very tall well-built man with wavy brown hair and hazel green eyes; he simply crawled far enough away to fall asleep in an area that was just out of the way. The sixth looked almost exactly like the second one but with hair of auburn, and eyes of raging gold, he stormed over to stand beside the one that could have very well been his twin. The last to crawl forth from the box dusting himself off was a very regal looking man with dark brown hair and violet hypnotic eyes.

"Well it's about time" Snarled the white hared man, red eye's gleaming with vengeance.

"Calm yourself Wrath, all in good time," Whispered the regal looking man. Taking in his surrounding he was certain this was most certainly not a temple.

"Ve~ Who's that Pride?" Following Gluttony's finger six other pairs of eyes landed on a young man sprawled on the floor. With hair as golden as the suns he looked so very familiar to them. Then the image of a beautiful boy with sad blue eyes in a white tunic and ebony bangles holding Pandora's Box came to their minds' eyes.

It was him! He was here, right before them. Sapphire blue eyes stared up at the sins blearily, uncomprehending, and as breathtakingly beautiful as they remembered. Curling his legs under his body Alfred steadied himself on his hands his mother's coat falling around his waist as he looked up at the men in his house.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Alfred asked nervously looking around the room as though that would reveal where they had come from.

"Why you let us in, or should we say 'out'," Smirked the green eyed blond. "As for who we are, well you should already know that." Alfred blinked in confusion before getting a good look at the strangers. They wore tunics of various colors and armor. Each one of them had a weapon; they looked like the warriors of old come to life from his many books of the glorious and beautiful Ancient Greece. He gulped; they were all very good looking.

"Um...You look kinda Greek." Alfred said uncertainly. They looked as though they really expected him to know them. How strange the very idea of that was. "I'm sorry. I really don't know who you are." Gluttony pouted at Alfred his eyes still shut.

"Ve~ I'm hungry! Do you have food?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh! Yeah sure." Alfred stood and Pride, the regal looking man glared at Gluttony.

"Gluttony. Stop thinking with your stomach!" Pride sniffed disdainfully, Gluttony pouted some more. While Wrath glared furiously at Alfred enraged that Alfred had dared to forget them.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are?" Wrath snarled stepping forward and causing Alfred to squeak in surprise and almost drop the bag of cookies he was pulling out of the cabinet.

"Uh-um I-I'm Alfred." Alfred stuttered, not knowing what brought this on.

"Alfred? Who the fuck is Alfred you bastard?" Yelled Gluttony's look alike before promptly being smacked upside the head by the blond man.

"Honestly Envy, he wouldn't have introduced himself if he hadn't been referring TO himself." The flaxen haired man sneered scornfully.

"Shut the fuck up Greed!" The rather angry man snapped back.

"You guys have funny names." Alfred commented lightly hoping to stop the all-out brawl that looked very likely to happen soon. He handed the cookies to Gluttony who cheered and immediately began to scarf the cookies down. He did not appear to be chewing despite how many had made their way to his mouth.

"These are yummy!" Gluttony cried. Alfred smiled a little.

"Of course they are they're Pepperage Farm cookies." Alfred replied helpfully.

"So tell us about yourself gorgeous~" The beautiful man with blue eyes requested curling his arm around Alfred's waist. Alfred flushed deeply and tried to push him away.

"I-I'm Alfred F. Jones. Um...I'm the hero? There's not much to tell." Alfred said uncomfortably. He was very much unused to someone other than his best friend being so close to him let alone touching him.

"Come now, there must be something more to you than that." He sing-songed stepping forward causing Alfred to atomically take a step back. A step forward followed by a step back, followed by another and another until Alfred's legs hit the back of something causing him to crash onto the floor half on top of a sleeping man with wavy brown locks.

"How very charming of you to lie yourself there Sloth. Do try to contain yourself Lust, your obviously frightening the boy." Remarked Pride. Sloth grumbled tiredly as he felt the soft body land on him. He opened his eyes long enough to see the most beautiful face and blue eyes he had ever seen and smiled curling his strong arms around Alfred and holding him close. Alfred squeaked in surprise as the man curled around him as though he were a teddy bear.

"Hey! Sloth you hog! Why do you get the beautiful bastard? !" Envy demanded marching over to try and steal Alfred for himself. He could not stand it when anyone had anything that he did not. Sloth scowled in his sleep and curled around Alfred tighter and Alfred was unsure of what he should do never having been faced with such a situation before.

"Great now I will never get my turn." Lust lamented unhappily.

"Ve~ But I want him, he looks yummy." Whined Gluttony.

"Back off Gluttony! He's mine." Snarled Greed, protests from the others were soon being vocalized and Alfred just lay there stumped. This was not the kind of present he was expecting to get. Plus, he was still trapped in 'Sloths' grip. Just when it looked like they were going to reach for their weapons the doorbell rang, echoing all throughout the house. Alfred realized with a horrified jolt that his best friend Kiku was supposed to come over today.

"Shit, shit, shit! You have to let me go! Please!" Alfred pleaded wriggling to get out of the large man's grasp. Eventually he simply sacrificed his mother's coat and slipped out and stumbled to his feet to run to the door. He reached it by the second ring and threw open the door panting, flushed, and looking very much disheveled.

"Alfred-kun what happened?" Kiku asked his voice somewhat monotonous despite his concern for his best friend.

"Weirdos...box...Kiku..." Alfred gasped whining slightly. He leaned forward and hugged Kiku seeking comfort from his best and frankly only friend. Kiku flushed a little at the physical contact unused to it and hesitantly returned the hug. After all, Alfred had always been a very affectionate person and Kiku though uncomfortable wanted to bring some comfort to his distressed friend.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" The two friends whipped around to face Wrath who stood tall and fearsome in the entrance hall his sword out and resting on his shoulder.

"Alfred?" Murmured Kiku unsure of what to make of the man before them; all he knew by instinct was that this man was a threat. Alfred shifted so he was shielding Kiku with his body.

"Wow! Dude you need to put that away!" Alfred demanded nervous and unsure of what this strange man was capable of.

"And if I don't" smirked Wrath an insane gleam in his crimson eyes. Kiku looked to the side were he new Alfred's samurai sword was mounted on the wall, another present from his ever-absent father. As Alfred stuttered reasons for the albino man to put down his weapon, Kiku took the chance and lunged for his own. Unsheathing the sword he twisted himself in front of Alfred battle stance at the ready.

"K-Kiku?" Alfred gasped shocked by the rapid turn of events. Kiku tightened his grip on the katana determined to protect his friend from this strange man.

"Oh~ A fighter." Wrath sneered his lips curling in an ugly sort of grin trapped somewhere between hate and pleasure. He launched forward swinging his own blade in a downward ark in an attempt to cut the pitiful human in half only for Kiku to parry his attack and strike back with his own.

"Stop!" Alfred shouted distressed. He did not want anyone hurt, especially his Kiku.

Alfred's demands and pleas and the clashing of metal bought the other sins to the lavished hallway. The sight that greeted them was a young boy fighting on par with Wrath. Greed gave a nasty smirk and pulled out his bow, selected an arrow, and notched it. He drew the arrow back, the bow flexed and string drawn taut; he took aim. Alfred desperately searched for something to stop the two but came up with nothing. Noticing something in his peripheral vision Alfred turned in time to see Greed pull back his arrow.

'_No_.' His mind whimpered. After much concentration Greed locked on to his target. His green eyes alight with fire he let his arrow sing. Alfred had no time to think and his body moved without his knowledge. He threw himself at his best friend tackling him out of the way of both blade and arrow. Though the blade missed its target the arrow did not piercing Alfred's shoulder deeply. The blade slammed into the floor and lodged itself into the wood. Kiku froze in muted horror at the sound of Alfred's agonized scream, quickly turning their bodies; Kiku cradled Alfred in his arms.

"Alfred-kun!" Kiku shouted unable to bring himself to do anything else in his moment of absolute panic. Pride was on them before Kiku even had time to register it. Alfred was ripped from his arms and swept away from him. Pride rushed Alfred to the nearest flat surface, taking hold of the only thing covering the boy he ripped it moving the cloth away from his pierced shoulder. Carefully taking hold of the arrow he wrenched it out doing his best to block out the torturous scream. The wound was deep and blood spilled from it at an alarming rate.

"Idiots all of you! Stay out of the way." Ordered Pride furious with the other sins for their lack of control. He pressed his hands onto the wound to halt the bleeding as best he could while he gathered his power together. It was very much against a sin's very nature to heal anything, however Pride found himself digging deep to be able to do it for Alfred.

Kiku followed after the sins furious to have his friend ripped away from him. He ran quickly when he heard his Alfred's agonized scream.

"He needs a hospital you fool!" Kiku snarled. He walked quickly over to the phone and dialed for an ambulance. Now was not the time to dick around with morons. His best friend needed help.

"K-Kiku..." Alfred whimpered wanting to make sure he was safe. Kiku paused at the sound of his name before snapping back into motion and placing his hand onto Alfred's forehead in reassurance. Lust looked at the object in the Asian boy's hand curiously, it was something he had never seen before and therefor he did not know what it did. However that mattered little, whatever it was Lust just knew it would get in the way. Like a snake his hand struck out and snatched the device from the unsuspecting boy and with a strength only the sins possessed, crushed it into pieces.

"Shit! We need that to call for help! He is losing too much blood! Because of your foolishness Alfred could die!" Kiku snarled swinging his fist forward and punching the man with all the strength he possessed sending the man crashing to the floor. Greed began to laugh at Lust's misfortune. "This is not funny! We must get him to the hospital now!" Kiku snarled carefully gathering Alfred into his arms with every intention of getting Alfred as far away from there as possible and to the nearest hospital even if he had to carry Alfred there.

"If you would be so kind as to put him back down we could actually get to helping him." A chill came upon the room as Prides violet eyes began to glow.

"Are you insane! He needs hel-." Kiku began.

"What he needs if for you to place him back on the table so we can heal him. Only we can help him and you're making it awfully difficult for us to do our jobs." Pride snarled back furious with this impudent upstart that dared to question him.

"And why should I trust you with such importance? You are strangers, worse still you have attacked me and injured my friend." Kiku hissed with loathing. "You are not to be trusted." Kiku concluded turning with Alfred cradled protectively in his arms and walking as quickly and smoothly as he could towards the door.

"Sorry little birdie, but we can't let you leave, not with him." Wrath placed himself in front of the two, blocking the exit. Kiku growled, and glared fiercely at the man that dared block his passage.

"If you don't let me pass, he will die." Kiku hissed.

"Not if you let us heal him, he won't ya Bastard!" Screeched Envy tired of the aggravating youth already. As his twin distracted Kiku, Gluttony seized his chance and appeared in front of Kiku with a wide smile. Kiku stared back with wide disbelieving eyes Gluttony snatching Alfred from his arms before vanishing and reappearing beside Pride.

"Give him back!" Kiku snarled. "If he dies because of you I will slaughter you all!" Kiku vowed viciously hate and rage flowing through his veins. Wrath smirked at the feeling of rage wafting from the young man. Pride ignored him and lay Alfred, who had long since been unconscious, on the table. Carefully Pride placed a hand over Alfred's wound and pushed his own essence into it, reversing the damage that had been done.

Clouded blue orbs opened to blink blearily up into violet.

Those eyes, he knew those eyes.

From a dream, long since passed.

Alfred reached up with a shaking hand and brushed the tips of his fingers against ivory skin. Yes, he knew those eyes. Pride smirked at the recognition flickering in Alfred's eyes; he was beginning to remember him. But after all, how could anyone forget someone so magnificent as him?

"You..." Alfred smiled warmly. "I know these eyes...In a dream..." Alfred murmured as he slipped back into sleep. Kiku scowled at the man and walked over to inspect Alfred and make certain he was alright. He was startled to see the wound completely gone, as if it were never there to begin with, how was that even possible?

Who were these men?

Swiftly he picked Alfred up once more. Despite his tall stature Alfred was thin and light, making it easy to carry him up the stairs despite the loud protests. He placed Alfred into his mother's bed knowing it brought him comfort even in sleep. Sighing tiredly, Kiku began to wonder just what exactly Alfred had gotten himself into now. Really he wanted nothing more than to lie next to Alfred and simply relax and assure himself of Alfred's safety and that Alfred was still among the living. Unfortunately he had strange men to find the purpose of and frankly chase away. He would not allow these dangerous men to stay near his naive and innocent friend. It was simply out of the question.

* * *

><p>Please let us know what you think.<p>

Lots of love.


End file.
